


know what you need

by stuckonylove



Series: 28 day nsfw challenge [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Job, But Not Small Steve Either, M/M, Not Super-Serum Steve, Quick Orgasm, Stucky - Freeform, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, kinda fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: Sometimes, it did him some good to submit to Steve. Even though it was usually the other way around, it was nice for him to be out of the driver's seat every once in a while. It reminded him he didn't always have to be in control of everything, and it was a way to cure some of his frustrations from work, letting him fall under Steve's care. Steve had always been able to use his mouth in the most sinful ways, and Bucky would be lying if he ever so much as hinted at saying he didn't enjoy it more than anything.





	know what you need

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fourth installment of this 28 part series. every day i post a nsfw one shot with a different prompt. because i'm indecisive, the odd days will be winteriron, and the even days will be stucky.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: @king-stony :)

"Baby, I'm worried about you," Steve said as he looked into Bucky's eyes. He didn't feel much looking back at him. Bucky looked so tired, so blown out. This was the third week for him on the same case, and they kept losing leads. Steve had thankfully convinced him to work from home, but after seeing the frustration on Bucky's face all day now instead of just when he got home, Steve honestly just wished he'd quit. He tried to cup the side of Bucky's face, but Bucky only dipped his head and backed away from Steve's touch.

"I'm fine, Steve." He snapped. "Quit doing this shit."

"But I'm only-"

"Only making this harder for me? Don't you understand that I _know_ I look tired? I mean goddamn, Steven, how the _hell_ would I not know?"

Bucky turned away from him to enter his office. Steve shouldn't have followed him, but being the persistent puppy he was, of course he was gonna. And of course, Bucky would never admit it, but he would've been a little offended if Steve wouldn't have followed him, so in their own minds, they were both content with his decision. Once in the room, Bucky made his way over to his desk so he could plop down in his chair, and he looked up at Steve, raising his brows.

"What, Steve?"

Steve had an idea, a mild one at that. He knew what Bucky needed, and he felt like he could give that to him at some scale.

"I know you're stressed out, Buck, and I just wanna help. That's all.

Never breaking eye contact with Bucky, Steve slowly and silently squatted down in front of the other side of the desk.

"Really, Steve? Right now?"

Steve crawled under the desk to emerge on Bucky's side.

"You know you want it, baby," he murmured, inching Bucky's legs apart. "You need it. I can tell."

Bucky shivered, trying to hide the desire creeping up inside him. It had been a while since they'd been intimate, and now that he was thinking about it, he realized it was most definitely his fault. He tended to shut Steve out when work got stressful, and that wasn't the thing to do.

Steve snaked his hands up Bucky's thighs, stopping to knead the thickest part. Bucky moaned low in his throat, knowing there was no way he could turn Steve down, and he placed his hands on top of Steve's. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of anything to bring Steve back up to his level. It wasn't that he didn't want it, because Steve was right, he needed it, _craved_ it, but Bucky didn't like when Steve felt like he had to do something. Steve felt the tension in his muscles.

"Stop fighting it, Buck. Just let it happen." Steve was working on Bucky's belt, undoing it and snaking it out of each loop on Bucky's pants, sneaking peppered kisses all over his knees. He threw it across the room and brought his hands back to fumble about with the button and zipper. Bucky's breathing was picking up, and Steve knew he was anxious.

"Baby," he said softly, grabbing at his hands and removing his own from Bucky's pants. "Why are you so nervous?"

Bucky drew his lip between his teeth. Steve could see very clearly the way the skin under Bucky's eyes was drooping, and his usual bright baby blues shown a dull tiredness. Steve had never seen it this bad.

"Stevie, I'm sorry I hissed at you like that. Just tired as shit. Frustrated."

"I know that, Buck. I just wanna help." Steve trailed off, resuming his previous task, this time succeeding at dragging Bucky's pants down his legs with the help of Bucky lifting his body out of the chair. "You know just as well as I do," He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Bucky's boxers, beginning to pull them away. "That you want me to blow you, take some of that stress away." Steve pulled hard enough to completely remove the fabric from Bucky's hardening length. Bucky groaned low at the sight of Steve staring at his now exposed dick. "Let the tension run out of those muscles."

Steve reached up to thumb over Bucky's cheek.

"But you know I'll always stop if you're not up for it." Bucky placed his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"No, you're right. I need it." He was whimpering now, the begging in his voice becoming more prominent. Sometimes, it did him some good to submit to Steve. Even though it was usually the other way around, it was nice for him to be out of the driver's seat every once in a while. It reminded him he didn't always have to be in control of everything, and it was a way to cure some of his frustrations from work, letting him fall under Steve's care. Steve had always been able to use his mouth in the most sinful ways, and Bucky would be lying if he ever so much as hinted at saying he didn't enjoy it more than anything.

"See, I knew you'd come around."

Steve leaned forward and kissed the tip of Bucky's cock, marveling in the way that the slightest touch sent goosebumps growing all over Bucky's skin. He smirked, kissing it again, but this time, lingering and letting his lips part, taking the head into his mouth. Bucky moaned as Steve focused his tongue on the bundle of nerves that always made Bucky jerk his hips up wanting more. 

He didn't hesitate.

Steve kept his mouth where he wanted it though, moving his head up as Bucky lifted his hips, denying him what he was looking for.

"Please, Steve. Don't tease," Bucky half-whispered, already unable to breathe steadily. "Just do it."

Steve smirked, watching Bucky's teeth working at his lip. Maybe he was wrong to do this to him. Maybe today, he'd let him off easy and just give him what he wanted. Save the teasing for a better and more useful time.

"Tell me what you want, Buck. You know I'll give it to you."

"Your mouth.  _God_ your mouth, Rogers," he uttered, letting his hand fall into Steve's messy hair and wrapping his fingers around to grab a handful. "Please."

Usually, Steve would make him beg until he was sobbing, until he was describing what he wanted in _very_ graphic detail, but now wasn't the time, and so Steve wasted no time taking Bucky down his throat until not a single bit of Bucky's shaft was exposed. Bucky felt himself poke the back of Steve's throat, earning a small gag from the blonde, but not enough to seem bothered. After all, Steve Rogers was _no_ bitch.

"Fuck, your mouth's so good, Stevie." Steve bobbed his head up and down, flattening his tongue on the way up and twisting at the top the way Bucky liked. The sound of Steve's mouth sliding up and down on Bucky's dick was filling the room, and Bucky was working on filling it with the noises coming out of his mouth. Steve moved his hand from Bucky's thigh and slipped in underneath his shirt tail, noticing the muscles on Bucky's stomach tense up. He allowed his hand to keep rising until he found Bucky's nipple, lightly brushing over the nub and feeling it harden under his touch. Still not letting up with his mouth, he did the same with his other hand, pinching both of them, rolling them between his fingers and looking up through his lashes at Bucky throwing his head back. 

He let Steve continue to play with his nipples for a bit, feeling like he was getting the soul sucked out of him, but soon grabbed one of Steve's hands and shoved it down. He guided it to his balls, letting go and leaving it there, trusting Steve to most definitely get the hint (which he did), and Bucky almost jumped out of his seat when Steve cupped them and then rolled them gently in his free hand, the other still on Bucky's chest. 

"Yea, doll. Just like that," Bucky spit out between breaths. He reached up to tweak his other nipple, the sounds coming out of his mouth encouraging Steve to go faster, and Bucky wasn't sure how much longer he could handle it. He tightened his grip on Steve's hair, and Steve knew he was close. He felt Bucky's balls draw up and gave his nipple a particularly rough pinch, and what followed was a string of words that didn't even make sense, but Steve didn't care. He closed his eyes, humming around Bucky's cock as he came down Steve's throat, hot and slick and stringy. Bucky rocked through his orgasm, finally slumping even further back into his chair and blowing out a sharp breath from his mouth as Steve finished swallowing and removed his mouth from Bucky.

"Feel better now, baby?" He asked rubbing circles with his thumbs on Bucky's thighs. Bucky nodded, eyes still closed, but didn't say anything. Steve covered Bucky's legs with soft kisses before moving up to his stomach and chest. Bucky let his eyes flutter open to look at Steve, basically in his lap now. When Steve met his gaze, he could see the familiar blue seeping back into Bucky's eyes, and his stomach got all warm. A giggle from Bucky and a few short kisses later, Bucky cupped the side of Steve's face.

" _Better_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is really short and not as good as it could've been but idk i've just struggled with my writing for a few days. but as always, thank you for the continued reads, kudos, and comments. it's very much appreciated.  
> you guys are golden:) <3
> 
> -caro


End file.
